There are some wearable alert systems currently in place for the elderly. However, most alert systems that now exist for the elderly are one-time, push-button devices that are used in the event of an emergency. In addition, most devices operate on electric or battery power. Therefore, the need exists for a non-electronic system that can be used to alert a patient's caretaker that the patient is up and walking around in a non-emergency situation.
The present invention provides a system which can be operated in non-emergency situations and used to alert a caretaker of a patient's movements. Injuries and other similar incidents can be reduced or prevented because a caretaker hears the audible sounds emitted when a patient is walking and can then find the patient to assist him or her. The present invention also provides a non-electronic alternative so that batteries are not needed. In addition, the present invention only emits sounds when a patient is upright and moving around, but is quiet when the patient is lying down and not at risk of a fall or other similar injury.